phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Traffic Cam Caper
The family didn't realize that Perry just paid off the traffic tickets he had... "The family didn't realize that Perry just paid off the traffic tickets he had by selling the conference table at the Agency." <- Which episode is this from? Buggum | (Talk) 20:47, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Er... this one. Why is this even here? Psychopulse 19:01, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I suppose I now understand that selling off the table was how the agency paid for Lawrence Fletcher's traffic ticket. Presumably the only evidence of that is that they are sitting in a tight circle on the floor. It might have been more obvious had they been sitting in the chairs as before, but with the table missing. When Psychopulse asks, Why is this even here? What is this and where is here? If it is accepted that the agency has sold off the table (why could not an operative have just broken into the police station?), could the explanation be spelled out a bit more and added after the description of Norm's introduction to the agency? Something like: "Back at the agency, Norm is taken in as a new agent, and they have another round of And the Animals Go with Norm saying his name. Everyone is sitting on the floor because they have had to sell off the conference table and chairs to pay for the traffic ticket. They find out that Norm is not an animal, blah, blah, blah." Buggum | (Talk) 23:00, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Wait what? They sold the table? I figured they used some money that they had already or even just used their influence as a government agency to get rid of the ticket? I guess that explains why they were sitting on the floor? felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:54, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::The text as it stands states that Perry sold the table to pay off the ticket. I, myself had figured that they were sitting in a circle because they were relaxing after work. I started this section on the talk page because I thought perhaps I had missed an episode showing Perry selling the table. Since, apparently it is not obvious that they sold off the table, maybe that line could be removed from the article? It seems enough to say that the agency fixed the ticket. I do not think there is enough evidence to say that they had to sell the furniture to do it! Anyone else have an opinion on this? Buggum | (Talk) 04:44, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree it isn't obvious, but if you look closely at the before and after you can see they are sitting directly where the table once was, they could be in a different room though... felinoel ~ (Talk) 14:41, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Nice edit! I guess driving on the wrong side of the road is an expensive infraction in Danville. I know that the agency has money troubles, so I suppose that they did what they had to do to satisfy Perry. I might change the text to show that the table fact is revealed at the end. The way the article is now, you might think the answer is known when Lawrence finds that his ticket is cleared. Buggum | (Talk) 20:27, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Disc or disk? I thought it was spelt 'disc' but I see 'disk' a lot. It that a spelling error? 02:27, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :Either are acceptable. The Greeks would throw a discus, so disc makes a lot of sense, but both are widely used with no clear winner. (buggum) Best Episode This is the best episode of Phineas And Ferb. Who agrees?Reallyharduser (talk) 16:52, October 9, 2017 (UTC)